


World War V

by CatrinHope



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Vampire war, Werewolf Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinHope/pseuds/CatrinHope
Summary: AU where vampires are discovered in America and the terrible consequences that follow. Zombies were obviously not going to destroy American civilisation, of course not, it clearly was going to be sparkly vampires.





	1. Chapter 1

It had seemed like a good idea to start with. At least that’s what they had said. It actually had been a stupid fucking idea but who fucking cares: sparkly vampires exist! Jacob growled at the thought of those smug pricks, loving their fifteen of fame, appearing on the news, shirts off and sparkling in the artificial light of the studio. It had seemed revolutionary, immortality; the cure for all illnesses. Of course, they had tried at first to be sensible with it, manipulating the venom to stop side effect of being vampires occurring to find a permeant cure to all diseases.  
However, it was doomed from the start, especially given that the precious venom was in the possession of ‘normal citizens.’ Jacob supposed the America government hadn’t realised how many vampires actually lived in America or internationally. Now that vampires were being accepted in America, more started travelling to America to have a less hidden life as more American vampires stopped living in hiding as well. Soon more citizens were suddenly becoming vampires, and then utter chaos broken out. Massacres nationwide as new vampire searched to drink blood, the police not even the army could defeat them. Then money started being moved under the table, and sudden major politicians suddenly were becoming vampires, hurried laws were coming into place to stop immortal politicians having constant power. Along with them came those restricting certain activities to the vampires, something met with riots and murders, the fat old senators never stood a chance once a horde of vampires invaded the senate. Suddenly more people wanted the vampire venom, from the fear of attack and as the US government crumbled the regulations in place fell apart. A separation soon came between Natural Vampires and Medical Vampires, those who had been injected, not that it made a difference to Jacob. The Medical Vampire fought back, more soldiers of the American army and police force were taking the venom to be able to fight against the swarms, their main goal to protect the few humans left, however with their new found blood lust it proved difficult. Utter destruction reigned for a couple of years, America being shut off from the rest of the world and the human numbers lingered, either dead or converted in the now war torn country.  
At least that’s was what they thought. Jacob sniffed the ground his eyes watering from the painfully sweet smell and followed it. As more and more vampires started appearing so more werewolves, more scared children having no idea what was happening to them and Jacob couldn’t be there for all of them. Fortunately, the Natural Vampires were too distracted fighting for their rights to notice the sudden increase of their mortal enemy, the Medical Vampires having no idea what they were, apart from bad smelling. Soon all of the Quileute’s boys had started to transform. Half of them had no idea what the hell had happened. Jacob did though.  
“You found them yet?” Edward asked exasperatedly from the roof he was crouched upon above Jacob. Jacob growled again his nose still attached to the floor. The Cullen’s had found him once America had been shut off from the rest of the world. He at the time had being growing the size of his pack trying to convince the more of the tribes to his side when they found him. Needless to say the breach in the territory didn’t go well.  
“Why the fuck are vampires here?” Phil Milam the Chief of the tribe he was visiting had shouted at Jacob as the werewolves tried to chase the Cullens down. He had watched them go, staying with the Chief, not sure if he wanted the Cullens to be hunted down or not. The old man, couldn’t transform however his three sons had, one of them was only thirteen.  
“They’re…” Jacob had paused, if they knew that the Cullens had followed him here it would be difficult to convince them to his pack, “they want to kill us, that’s why they’re here. Most likely they’re Natural Vampires, they consider us enemies.”  
Jacob had walked towards right up to Milam until they were nose to nose, Milam’s beady eyes staring unblinkingly at him.  
“If you stay here, they’ll come back, they’ll kill you.”  
“A threat? That’s what your way of convincing me that my people should follow you?”  
Damn. The old man sighed walking away from Jacob,  
“When they return, you better tell them your plan. It better be a bloody good one.”

He’d done it. He hadn’t actually expected to be able to after the Cullens had come into their territories. Speaking of which, after the negoations with the people he had left the reservation in search of the vampire family. He hadn’t had to look far before seeing two of them staying in the middle of the darkened road, waiting for him  
“What the hell are you doing here?” he’d asked,  
“We need your help.” The doctor, Carlisle said,  
“I don’t care what you need.”  
The blonde woman with the doctor smiled, she wasn’t his wife but he couldn’t remember her name, “You need ours as much as we need yours.” she said, saying the insult so pleasantly.  
How dare they! It still hurt to transform, but it came quicker nowadays. The vampires barely flinched as he padded towards them, making him howl in anguish.  
“You think we want this,” they continued as if nothing had happened, their words intertwining as if they had practiced it a hundred times over, “this was never meant to happen, and if it continues…border control isn’t going to keep them out for long.”  
“For the rest of the world to remain safe,” the woman said alone, moving forward though her nose crinkled at his smell, “we have to…deal with these…” She couldn’t complete her sentence vampires,”  
He merely growled, refusing to calm down. They were over stepping their boundaries; he should kill them.  
“Please Jacob, listen to us,” Carlisle also stepped towards him, putting his arms out in surrender, “we need to exterminate them.”  
Jacob couldn’t believe it; they’d stoop so low to kill their own kind. There was a sudden flash of colour and a sickening smell making Jacob crouch on his hunches. It was Edward, though he barely looked like he had before Jacob had left, his face pinched and grey, his eye definitely looking at Jacob but they appeared so void of life Jacob doubted he was actually seeing him. Of course his hair was still fucking perfect though.  
“He’s wondering why we’d kill our own kind.” He said quietly, no louder than a whisper, yet his voice still travelled. Jacob shook his head, irritated, as if that would remove Edward from his head. However, wherever Edward was, Bella was not far behind. Edward shuffled where he sat in the branches above.  
The woman bristled, “they aren’t us.” She whispered and opened her mouth to say more before Carlisle interrupted,  
“It pains me to say it but vampires aren’t supposed to live in such large numbers, we need blood and soon everything here will die because of it. We need your help Jacob, help us destroy those here, to save all others.”


	2. Chapter 2

He picked up the spam and squished it between his fingers. The pink mush squealed and plopped back into its packet. Jacob swallowed and bravely started consuming the tasteless glop.  
“So is there a different between werewolves and shapeshifters, or are all shape shifters werewolves?”  
Jacob continued to scoop the his meal, too tired this early in the morning to be answering any questions he wasn’t quite sure of the answers.  
“Yeah but not all werewolves are shape shifters.”  
Jacob gave Seth a funny look who shrugged as he shared his can of beans with an older looking man beside him.  
“What? Alice told me.” He turned back to the young fourteen year old had asked the question. They were only slightly tanned with dark blonde hair, probably only one of their grandparents had been Native American.  
“There are these other wolves called the children of the moon, they’re like real werewolves so transform at the full moon.”  
“Why haven’t we seen any of them?” another asked.  
“They were hunted to almost extinction by the vampires.”  
Jacob swallowed heavily, thinking,  
“Would any of them live in America?”  
Seth shrugged, “probably, the spread like vampires through venom so who knows how many there are now.”  
“How strong are they?”  
“Like us, but only around the full moon, the rest of the time they’re like normal humans.”  
“What about their-  
‘We’ve found them,’  
Jacob turned to the side, holding a hand to his ear as if speaking into an ear piece, despite Edward’s voice coming from inside his head.  
‘How far away?’  
‘like you said, two miles, hiding in a forty storey office building, they’re on the higher floors.’  
‘How many?’ Jacob asked, waving his hand sharply at the group around querying why he’d suddenly gone silent.  
‘Sixty more or less.’  
‘And they’re all in the building, no patrols.’   
‘No, we even got up into their little base, they didn’t even notice us really, but their eyes of black…if they hadn’t eaten they’d probably be stronger.’  
‘But most likely inefficient fighters.’  
‘yes.’  
‘Alright, what kind of supplies to they have.’  
‘Nothing.’  
‘What do you mean nothing?’  
‘As in they are living in amongst office supplies.’  
Jacob clicked his tongue, it almost seemed unfair,  
‘Don’t pity them.’ Edward thought, Jacob could feel the anguish resonating trough the telepathic link. Jacob rolled his eyes, turning back to the group.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Alice is getting nervous.’  
‘Don’t need the running commentary.’  
Jacob heard Edward grunt and then fall silent. It was night, for all that it would matter, both wolves and vampires could see almost perfectly in the dark, but it was the illusion that counted. The vampires had travelled up the building already and now the wolves were approaching. If he looked up, Jacob was sure he could see the crouching shadows of the vampires waiting outside the windows like gargoyles. He wasn’t about to admit he was nervous too. Nerves were good. They made him sick but they were good. He hit to knuckles together and then his chest and it felt good. He had only brought fifty of his pack, fighting in such close quarters would not be good to do this all of them, especially with how big wolves were. There were no lights in the old office building, ceiling panels broken and wires taken from the walls. There was an eerie air to it, being in a place that had once been filled with hustle and bustle and now was dead aside from the undead, silently waiting floor above. He could sense the pack worried that they made maybe heard. But Jacob that no such worries, Edward was silent and that meant they were safe. He tried to lull the pack with that, though the feeling never truly went away. They travelled up the stairs, all thirty flights. It warmed his blood and smacking his bare feet against the office grey stairs that reminded him of middle school helped keep the anxiety at bay. Edward didn’t help. He, as usual, was narrating, telling him of the smallest movement of the vampires inside. He understood in theory it was meant to help, but all it did was made Jacob picture the room in his mind, where each of the vampires restlessly paced around fires as if they could feel their warmth. That each step forward he could be him going through into the belly of the beast.  
He shook his head and tried to ignore the internal conversation that would bubbling in his head.  
‘Stop moving.’  
Jacob held out of hand stopping the wolves climbing the stairs behind him, though Seth appeared up the flight of stairs and at the doors on the floor they were now on.   
‘move slowly through the right-hand door.’  
Jacob led them forward taking the door off its hinges as quietly as a door coming off its hinges could be. The hardest part was shifting, the corridor suddenly became a lot more cowered. If the vampires inside were clever they could kill the wolves one by one as they stormed through the small door. However, from what he could see from Edward the hungry vampires thought they were alone. That wouldn’t last long.   
‘Stay there don’t move.’  
He stopped again and jerked his head back, though the pack heard the command regardless. There was a door to the left and through it wafted the stench of vampires like pure apple juice fermenting. The wolves knew the drill. The vampires would talk first, when things went tits up (which they would) then they would storm in. there was where the feelings of the pack came his own, the tightening in his stomach that he couldn’t tell was his own or his pack’s feelings. He heard the breaking of glass and the vampires hiss and snarl at the new intruders. While he could hear perfectly through the close door and walls, he could also see it so clearly through Edward’s eyes. He had arms out in surrender as he approached the vampires. There was no true leader that stepped forward, all of them stepping away like cowards and towards wall that kept the wolves separated from them. They could probably smell them but didn’t know what it truly meant.  
“I wish to speak with your leader,” Edward said emotionlessly. It sounded funny to Jacob but probably went over the vampire’s head.  
“Who the fuck are you?” said one of them. Edward turned to this one.  
“My name is Edward, I’ve come to make you an offer.”  
He continued to move forward into the room, the smashed windows behind him blowing the remaining office supplies that littered the floor into the dark night. His clan flittered into the room drifting in the shadows as the Medical Vampires tried their best not to look scared. The vampires smelt of rotten blood but weren’t as bad as the stink of the wolves outside. Jacob shook his head, he couldn’t go too far into the vampire’s head. He listened through the door instead blocking Edward out.  
“You don’t have to live like this, if you join my clan you can have peace and animals to feed from. All we ask is that you don’t feed from humans anymore.”  
There was a pause and Jacob could feel his own treacherous mind straining to see what was coming on.  
“Is this your entire group?”  
Jacob flattened his ears at the cowardice but once again he felt the mutual nerves of the wolves behind him knowing what was about to follow.  
“Yes,” Edward lied.  
“Then fuck off.”  
He couldn’t hear anything. He let up and reached back into the room. Edward was frozen and then lunged as well as a wolf, tearing the vampire’s marble skull from his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

The Vampires each lunged for the other side creating a mass of screaming red eyed stinking monster. The wolves waited a few moments listening to the fight inside the once orderly office floor. They had to wait for their pack leader and Jacob was still fighting inside Edward’s mind watching the vampire fight his way through the horde and at point in the fast battle even attempting to leap and punch with the vampire as if they were his own movements. Seth at his side knew the drill quite well, as much as Jacob like to protest he wasn’t very good at staying out of the vampire’s mind in or out of fights. He pressed his nose into Jacob’s side reminding the bigger wolf that this was his body not the one inside. Jacob huffed and shook his head, shaking at the adrenaline rush he had felt through the vampire. He howled to the ceiling when he fully regained himself his pack soon joining in. under the howl, the sounds of fighting dimmed as the Medical vampires tried to find the source of the terrifying noise, Cullen’s clan taking full advantage. He stormed into the room, not stopping as his pack followed quickly behind. The fight resumed though now it was clearly in their favour, the Medical vampires screaming in terror, fighting in defence rather than anger. However, Jacob still found himself bowled over by a red haired vampire screaming wide mouth in his face as Jacob’s foot nearly slipped over the edge and the night’s breeze threatened to push him. He stood on hind legs, shaking the vampire from him but as he did two more jumped upon him in his weakened state, like rats, tearing at his fur. They didn’t seem to have any idea how to kill him but they were hungry and strong and lucky enough to push him further back. His legs slipped and the vampires were thrown from him, one tumbling to the floor in front of him, the other, still clinging to Jacob’s fur, fell out with him. Her fingers tugged on his short fur and then slipped. Jacob didn’t look down, barely clinging on with his claws, but he couldn’t drown out the woman’s screams. He tried to pull himself forward as best he could though his movements became frantic as the vampire stood. Realising Jacob wasn’t getting up anytime soon, he leered at the wolf slowly walking over. Jacob barked his own fear no different from the other wolves on the floor. They couldn’t hear him. A blur of white streaked over his vision, the vampire taken with it. There was a crack and Edward glared round at Jacob, still pawing at the carpet. Edward walked over and dragged him up. Jacob growled in thanks, both another vampire yelled leaping for Edward but Jacob smacked the vampire out of the air, settling back to back with Edward. It was easier this way, he could through Edward’s eyes and vice versa, they were one machine fighting together. He cracked a vampire’s neck with his jaw as Edward stopped another from him. He ripped the jaw from this one salivating, wishing there was blood to draw from them. Jacob shook his head, battles always made things confusing. When the fighting slowed, many of the remaining vampires rather running for it than fighting, the clan changed their tactics. Capture rather than killing. Jacob panted for a second both leaping for scrawny man bolting from underneath the table. He screamed as Jacob took him down and looked to Edward.  
“Tell your dog to get off of me, I surrender! I surrender!”  
‘Tell him I am no dog.’  
“He’s no dog, he’s a werewolf.”  
“Of course, there are fucking werewolves.” The new vampire sighed, head slamming on the floor as Jacob backed away.  
“We did good.” Edward lifted the vampire up and looked at Jacob. Jacob didn’t look up, watching a wolf nuzzle his snout at the broken side of his dead friend.  
‘Good enough.’


	5. Chapter 5

‘You’re an idiot.’  
The punch came fast and hard to his shoulder blade. He stumbled and growled. Jacob stood steady. While the others trained against each other, Edward and Jacob found it easy to learn to fight against the pain and stand fast. It was an unfair fight to an opponent whose every action appeared to be your own. Edward still pulled his punches but hard came down harder today. Jacob wondered if he could not just see them and feel them, but control them.  
‘She was a girl.’  
Jacob was trying to forget the little girl, instead slowly reaching into Edward’s mind.  
‘You don’t know…what we do with vampire children.’ Edward’s mind was cold like his skin and as hard to crack. Still Jacob pushed onwards. ‘We kill them, because they can’t control their powers, they are too strong and violent and you let one go.’ With the punch to the jaw he felt a twinge in Edward’s mind. If he could only reach it. His legs shook under the mental strain, but Edward didn’t notice. Jacob realised that Edward’s mind wasn’t cold but so hot, it was blinding. He could almost feel hands in fists, rage boiling over.  
‘Have you gone soft? Have you forgotten why we’re here? Or does Bella truly not matter to you anymore?’  
‘Enough!’  
Edward stubbled but it wasn’t his own feet he tripped over. He gasped, looking up in shock. Jacob refused to change back, refused to explain. Edward could come into his mind to find an explaination.


	6. Chapter 6

He wasn’t an idiot. He was aware of the close connection his and the vampire’s minds shared. During battle his own would seep into Edward’s and everywhere else…he knew _he_ wasn’t seeping. But he was sure Edward could hear what was going on in his head. He was sure the vampire reacted to his own thoughts. Though, war was hardly a time to become paranoid but his ally.

A scream rang through his head.

Fuck, what was that? Jacob sat up. It sounded like a hurt animal, crying out the sound echoing in an empty forest. But they weren’t in a deserted area for anything to echo in. and he still couldn’t locate where it was coming from. He sat up straighter to see over the sleeping bodies yet could see nothing moving at all. He listened closely the sound was coming from all directions, a quiet distant choking sounds of something gasping for air as if from far off yet with no real direction. It was coming from inside his mind, it could be that one of his wolves was still awake have lost someone today but who lived in their own minds, they’d have to be consciously crying in their head which was just silly. It sounded familiar now he listened to it.

_‘…Edward help me!’_

Oh. Jacob shuddered as he listened to Bella die, he stood up, where was had son of a bitch, he was fucking going to kill him. He trod lightly so not to disturb anyone as he listened to the muffled cries of the Cullens trying to fight off the vampires that had invaded their home as all Edward could hear was Bella struggled to breathe her blood travelling down her neck. Jacob shuddered again, picturing it as the exited the building. The Vampires were meant patrol the area at night, given their lack of need for sleep, yet Jacob found Edward slumped down against a wall staring off into the distance, not truly seeing like usual. Jacob kicked him, nothing, only the third kick got Edward to blink. Jacob leant down as Edward signed, rubbing his eyes.

“Stop thinking about it.”

“What?2

“About her.”

Edward stood up, yet was still shorter than Jacob, something Jacob was very smug about.

“What does it matter to you?”

“I’m the one who has to listen to it as well.”

“What?”

“You were projecting it into my mind as well.”

At least Edward had the decency to seem confused and sorry.

“Oh, I didn’t realise.” He ruffled his hair nervously, Jacob rolling his eyes, “I’ll try and stop.”

While you continue to mull over it by yourself. Edward glared at him. Jacob sighed, he was getting tired of the vampire’s sulky behaviour, he was meant to be older and wiser than Jacob yet continued to act like a child. Jacob transformed into a wolf form and padded slowly towards Edward who had stilled at the sudden transformation, as if waiting to be attacked.

_‘Run.’_

“Why?”

_‘because it will help.’_

“I can’t get tired wolf.” Edward bit out trying to get past Jacob. It made Jacob angry how Edward still wouldn't accept him and his name. He growled, raising his hackles,

_‘I have a name…it’ll distract you.’_

Edward sighed, rubbing his eyes once again, before he became a blur that went off until the darkness. Jacob watched him go and once again felt into his mind. He wondered if Edward even knew what he was doing as Jacob felt at the tendrils of his mind. He was screaming in his mind and ran furiously through the broken streets. It hurt, hurt to see it over again and again as Bella died. He hadn't been fast enough. Why hadn't he been faster. Jacob howled and ran. But truly he was still in Edward's mind and as he stayed there Edward too seeped into his own. Edward wasn't used to running on four legs and both stumbled and push the wolf's body faster than it should. He fell to the floor and whined, shaking his head. He tried to rise but his leg refused to work, and he remained limp on the floor whining. Edward sped towards him, but that wasn't right _he_ was Edward. He looked into his own eyes and the spell was broke. Edward too stumbled on back on his own two shaking legs.

"What the fuck?"

Jacob got up, thankfully to be back into his own body yet...

"How did you do that?"

_'The same way we talk.'_

"But no one should be to do that."

_'But I did."_

"Hey!"

Edward jumped round, and Jacob growled. Red eyed vampires seem to melt out of shadow. Looking over him hungrily.

"Jacob," Edward growled, "sit."


End file.
